


Eirika's New Hobby

by GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Blowjobs, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, F/M, Forced Sex, Horse cock, Horses, Mind Break, Rape/Non-con Elements, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd/pseuds/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd
Summary: Eirika finds something new that she enjoys... perhaps she'll have to get into the habit of spending more time in the stables.





	1. Cleaning the stallion

**Author's Note:**

> It won't let me add new tags on mobile? Heck. Anyways, got the for this from someone commenting on a previous fic. I plan to update this one with one, maybe two more chapters... who knows? Perhaps Eirika will try and get one of her fellow princesses in on the action. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and I'm still accepting ideas for future fics. Keep in mind, NOTHING is off limits (except for scat).

"Goodness… I'm really doing this, aren't I?" Eirika muttered to herself as she shuffled in closer. 

She was currently on her knees, right below her stallions belly and face to face with his massive cock. She of course had no intention of doing anything perverted… in one hand was a cloth dripping with soapy water, and in the other, a bucket containing the same mixture. Having gotten covered in mud the previous day, Eirika thought to give her horse a nice wash, but once she'd reached the underside… well, she couldn't bring herself to ignore his mud stained junk.

Slowly setting the bucket down, she took the limp cock into her hand, taking a deep breath as she began to gently scrub at it, her face burning a bright red. She wasn't doing anything wrong, she was just cleaning her partner, her trusted mount… what was wrong with that? She couldn't explain why she felt so embarrassed about it… perhaps it was due to her status as a princess. 

She felt the mass of meat throb in her hand as she cleaned off the dried mud, occasionally dipping the cloth back into the bucket and wringing it out. It wasn't too long before the cock was as hard as a rock in her hands, with her horse giving a small whinny, as if he was enjoying this.

"D-Don't feel pleasure from this, please…" The princess whispered, her face burning an even darker red, contrasting with the aqua hair that framed said face. 

A couple of minutes later, and she was finished. She'd saved his underside for last, and was thankful for it. She knew she shouldn't be, but the princess couldn't help but feel disgusting after doing that. She scooted backwards, and got up to her feet, letting out a small huff before turning around and heading to the opposite side of the stall, bending over to gather her things so that she could leave. 

But before she knew it, she'd dropped the bucket, spilling it's dirty contents across the floor as she was shoved forwards slightly, hands pressing against the wall to break her fall. She felt a massive weight against her back… and once she looked up, saw her horses front legs hooked around the top of the wall- Oh gods, she knew what was happening. 

"N-No! Bad boy!!" She cried out, attempting to get away. 

But it seemed he knew that he had to act fast, and without a moment's delay, thrusted forwards. His cock tore right through not just her exposed panties, but directly through her virgin pussy, stretching it farther than ever intended. She screamed. The pain was unimaginable… she'd been saving herself for someone, for a certain knight of hers she'd fallen in love with… but here she was, her virginity being stolen by a goddamn horse. 

It had seemed like her previous attention to his cock had left the animal wanting more, and when she'd bent over, exposing her perfectly shaped ass to him… what creature or man wouldn't take an opportunity like that?

Without missing a beat, he began to pull out, only to thrust back in with even greater force. Inch by inch, more of his cock was pushed into her with each thrust. All she could do was cry out in pain and claw at the wall, tears streaming down her cheeks as she felt herself get ravaged by this animal. Her inner walls attempted to accommodate it's size, the unwieldy girth stretching her far beyond what she would ever have wanted inside of her. It was an incredibly snug fit, but… somehow, her body managed to adjust to the size, though the length was another problem entirely. 

The cock was well beyond what any human could compare to, being nearly two feet long… and just half of that was currently pounding it's way into the princess, with slightly more going in each time. 

"B-Brother… Seth…" She cried, before lifting her head up. "ANYONE!!!" Her screams meant nothing, though. She was heard only by the other animals in the stable, and then largely ignored by them all. 

Her head hung low after this, her hair dangling and bouncing along with each thrust of her stallion. Each time he moved forwards now, she could see her stomach bulge ever so slightly through her clothing… he was nearly reaching her deepest parts. 

Another scream came from her as the flared tip pressed against her cervix, as if trying to push its way in. She cried, wanting to plead with the animal to stop… but she knew by now it would be pointless. Rearing it's hips back, her horse gave a small whinny. He thrusted forwards, the tip of his cock prying it's way past the sore flesh of her cervix, and going directly into her womb. The pain was unimaginable. But Eirika couldn't find it in her to scream anymore, instead just quietly sobbing as she felt her insides fill up with horse cock, her stomach now bulging out significantly. 

"Why…" She muttered, drool dripping down from her lips ass she rocked back and forth in time with her horses motions. "Why me?" 

As this dragged on longer and longer, Eirika felt the pain begin to subside. Or rather, be accompanied by another feeling… was this pleasure? Some sort of tingling sensation was beginning to rise up alongside the pain of having her insides ravaged by this massive cock. It wasn't unpleasant… in fact, it did a good job of distracting her from how much this all hurt. 

But before she could enjoy this feeling for long, she suddenly felt her stomach begin to grow. 

Her horse let out another whinny as it stopped thrusting, having finally reached orgasm. Eirika felt it throb inside of her as his cum poured out, filling her womb and pussy to the brim with the hot seed. Looking down at her stomach, she nearly looked as if she was several months pregnant… and strangely enough, this feeling of being so full? It was pleasant. 

"N-No… I can't like this." She muttered, giving her head a shake. There was no way she actually ENJOYED being fucked by her own horse… was there? She didn't want to believe it was true, but… she couldn't deny what she felt in this moment. And in this moment… she loved being filled with horse cock.


	2. Just a Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just wants to see what it tastes like... surely curiosity isn't a bad thing, right?

With every single chance she got, Eirika couldn’t help but steal a glance at that cock now.

It had been roughly a week since the day her steed decided to attempt and mate with her… which resulted in some questioning from others as to why she could barely walk for the next day. She’d initially hated it, the feeling of that cock inside of her, her womb stuffed to the brim with horse seed… But some sick, twisted part of her mind found some sort of pleasure in the act. And try as she might to suppress it… she couldn’t help but allow her thoughts to occasionally turn to flashbacks of that fateful day, and even potential fantasies of what might happen again…

But that was wrong. She knew it was wrong. She especially knew that what she was doing right now, in the middle of the night, was very very wrong. 

Here she was, in the stables just past midnight, in her nightgown… inches away from her horses fully erect cock, with the lantern by her side casting a silhouette of the scene against the wall. She’d been tossing and turning for hours now, unable to fall asleep, and with her mind wandering back to that wonderfully thick mass her mount carried around with it… 

“Just… a little taste, and then I’ll be off.” She told herself, shuffling in just a tad closer. 

She’d already stroked the stallion to it’s full length a minute ago, but now that it was just an inch from her face, the heavy and intoxicating musk nearly overwhelming her nostrils… no, no she wasn’t allowed to get excited from this. She was just curious was all… yes! She was just settling her curiosities, then heading straight back to bed, nothing more and nothing less. 

She leaned forwards after taking a few deep breaths and closing her eyes, the last gap between her and the sensitive flesh shrinking further and further, until she sealed it with a kiss against that flared tip, even using a little bit of tongue. Immediately, the taste caught her off guard. It was… dirty. She should’ve expected that, and probably be disgusted too. But the rich, somewhat salty flavor of the flesh and pre-cum leaking out… well, it only enticed her to keep going. Her tongue poked out of her mouth a bit, beginning to explore her steeds cockhead, gradually coating it in a layer of her royal saliva. 

Judging from the horse’s tiny little cries now and again, it was clear that it was appreciating this attention. Eirika’s wandering tongue even slipped into the slightly open urethra for a few moments, swirling around and catching that delicious pre before it even had a chance to fully come out. Eventually though, she wanted to get even more of a taste, and began to work her way down the sides of the shaft, peppering it with kisses as she moved along, holding it steady with her hands, her tongue lightly grazing across that dirty flesh. 

It wasn’t long before the entire thing was slicked up in her spit, the princess even giving some attention to those mighty balls that accompanied such a massive length. She pulled back a bit, pressing a final kiss to the tip as her dainty hands lovingly caressed the throbbing member. 

“Perhaps… Perhaps this is a good way to take care of you…” She said softly, rubbing her nose against the head. “You must get stressed too, just like everyone else… And it’s my duty to take care of you.” 

In a moment of either weakness of curiosity, Eirika made a daring move. Her eyes focused on the head in front of her, and without even thinking about it, she leaned in, attempting to wrap her lips around the massive girth. She was able to do so somewhat successfully, but it was clear her mouth was open just as wide as it could possibly go, with three inches of horse meat resting against her tongue. While Eirika simply planned on savoring this for a few moments… it seemed her partner had grown impatient. Without warning, he bucked his hips a bit, forcing another few inches into the princess’s mouth, the head now poking at the back of her throat as she gagged, not expecting this. 

He moved forwards some more, still not satisfied with the progress, and pushed even more of his cock into her throat, stopping until the cock was halfway buried into the poor girl. Eirika’s throat was now bulging out significantly, the princess surprised it had even stretched to accommodate such a sizeable mass. She wouldn’t have minded much… if she could still breathe. Well, she could, it was just incredibly difficult to do with horse cock lodged in her throat, with more and more forcing its way in with each passing moment. It seemed the animal was intent on stuffing Eirika full… but for some reason, she couldn’t find it in herself to resist this. She simply brought a hand up, holding onto her stallions leg for stability, while her other went to push her hair behind her ear. 

It wasn’t much longer before all 25 inches of cock was snugly packed into Eirika’s gullet, restricting her breathing just enough to make this all the more exciting, but not enough to choke her to death. Without any subtlety or hesitation, the horse began to hump her face, sliding his impressive length in and out of her throat with ease, enjoying the slimy and tight tunnel constricting around him. 

Eirika meanwhile, was simply submitting to this treatment, almost not even caring what was happening to her right now. Part of her wondered if she should be worried. Worried about if this might be bad for her, that she could potentially get hurt in some way, or that someone else might come and see this sinful act happening… but she couldn’t find it in herself to really care all that much. What mattered most to her right now, was this delicious cock slamming it’s way into her mouth.

She attempted to massage the underside with her tongue as her mouth was relentlessly pounded, those nuts of his smacking against her chin in just the right way. A delightful haze was beginning to cloud her mind… any other thoughts that might still be lingering now being pushed away in favor of putting all her focus onto the task at hand; being a good little cum dumpster for her horse. Though a hand did sneak down to the hem of her dress, lifting it up and digging underneath those now wet panties of hers… She was fingering herself as she was face-fucked by a horse. 

But unfortunately, this didn’t last nearly as long as she would’ve liked. She enjoyed the feeling of being used like this, much to her surprise… feeling like some sort of object, or servant… It only served to further turn her on, and quickly push her along towards orgasm. 

With a final seizing of his balls, and one last push into her throat, the horse came. A torrent of hot seed shot down her throat, and directly into her stomach, filling her up in the most amazing way. She could feel it all, the pulsing of his cock in her esophagus, her stomach filling up with horse cum… gods, it was simply amazing, and enough to bring her to her own orgasm. She moaned around the length buried in her mouth, three fingers dug into her quivering pussy while her other hand went up to caress her rapidly expanding tummy, once again nice and round from just how much seed she was being filled with. 

“Thank you…” She said, coughing as he pulled out, a bit of jizz lingering in her mouth and dribbling down her chin. She quickly swallowed any extra little droplets she could get as she licked his shaft clean, giving his stomach a pat. “I… gods, I might get addicted to this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go 'Firion', I do hope this fulfilled your expectations somewhat... next time I plan on having Eirika 'demonstrate' what her beloved steed is capable of to one of her friends. Question is... would it be Tana or L'Arachel? Who would you prefer? Be sure to let me know, and if you have any ideas or suggestions for future works or chapters of this one in particular, drop that in the comments as well!


	3. Unwilling Frelian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirika decides to show her dear friend her new little hobby, hoping she'll take an interest as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tana won the coin toss, so she got written first. L'Arachel is next... and after that, who know? I might be done with this tiny little series after that. We'll have to see.

"Eirika… what is this?" Tana questioned, looking understandably puzzled. 

"Tana, I know this may seem strange… but please, trust me." The other princess replied, who was currently on her knees beside her horse, stroking the beasts cock to life. 

"I… I don't know about this, I this..." She was trailed off, watching as the massive length woke up, growing to its full size in no time at all thanks to Eirika's now skilled touch. "So… th-that's what it looks like…" Tana continued, gulping as a bright red blush spread across her face. 

Eirika giggled, before beckoning her friend to come kneel beside her, which she did. 

"Tana… I'm not doing anything wrong here. I'm simply helping you… learn more ways to take care of your mount!" 

Tana didn't reply for a moment, her gaze was transfixed upon the massive length that was before her. She'd never seen a man's cock before, let alone an animals… it was a shocking first experience. 

"I learned a couple of weeks ago, that this is a very important way you can help your steed…" Eirika continued, reaching down and taking Tana's hand by the wrist, slowly lifting it up and placing it on the throbbing length. "Animals feel stress too… and we're in the middle of a war, don't you think this scares them as much as it does us?" 

"I… I suppose that makes some sort of sense…" Tana nodded, her blush deepening as she felt the rough, yet smooth skin pulse underneath her palm. "But… h-how does this help?"

"It's a nice stress reliever…" Eirika now nudged Tana closer, gently placing a hand on the back of her head. "This one has performed even better than he already did since I started… satisfying him~"  
Tana's eyes widened in horror. She could only imagine what Eirika had done with her horse, how she could've possibly 'satisfied' something this enormous. She turned her head, about to say something, but Eirika quickly took action. 

With Tana's mouth now open, Eirika pushed her friend's head forwards, forcing the first few inches of the cock into the Frelians mouth. Tana screamed around it, and tried to shake Eirika off, but it was clear which of the two princesses was stronger. Eirika held her friend there, pushing her head along even farther, sliding more of that impossibly large girth down her mouth and throat, watching it bulge as it filled her gullet.

"So… this is how it must've looked when I did it, huh?" Eirika commented, giggling a bit before scooting over behind Tana. "You'll come to love this in time… just try and relax, it'll go in easier that way~" 

Eirika let go of Tana's head once the horse decided to take things further, moving forwards to push more cock into the princess. Eirika pressed herself up against Tana's back, reaching a hand around to lift up her skirt and begin toying with her virgin pussy, while another slithered underneath her top to grope at her breasts. 

Tana meanwhile, attempted to scream. She didn't want this… not at all. This 'de-stressing' seemed like a lie… a lie that Eirika not only told Tana, but herself as well. She'd convinced herself that this was justifiable, saying that this was a method of 'taking care of' your mount… Tana could only wonder what had happened to corrupt her friend this way, to make her so delusional as to not only actively enjoy performing these acts for herself, but to force this onto someone who trusted her with her life… 

"Gods Tana, you're taking it so nicely…" Eirika remarked, resting her head on Tana's shoulder, watching as that cock slid in and out of the helpless girl. "It's making me jealous… It's been a few days since I've tended to him, he must have plenty saved up~" 

This only struck more fear into Tana, who now had tears streaming down her cheeks as she gagged around the length invading her throat. But once she felt a finger slip inside of her now quivering folds… she moaned. She couldn't help it, Eirika's ministrations to her breasts and pussy were just too much to be able to ignore, despite the throbbing cock in her esophagus holding most of her attention. 

After another minute or two of this, it seemed the stallion reached his orgasm. Tana's stomach was suddenly filled with a hefty helping of horse cum, the princesses stomach bulging out slightly as she was filled up. Eirika tutted, and narrowed her eyes slightly, bringing a hand down to caress the slightly rounded tummy. 

"Hmm… mine bulged way more than this last time. Perhaps he'll need to go for round two, I'm sure there's plenty more to give~"

Tana only whimpered in response. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the horse pounded into Tana, Eirika kept her friend steady, holding her now bent over ally as her insides were stuffed full of cock, the animal having already penetrated her womb. To silence Tana's screams of pain, Eirika had locked their lips in a passionate kiss, swapping spit as her tongue swirled around in her mouth. She could even taste the remnants of her stallions distinct seed, which Eirika relished… She only hoped Tana would become as addicted to horse cock as much as she was. After all, everything is more fun with friends around, right? 

Back and forth they rocked, Tana's moans and cries of pain muffled by Eirika's mouth, all while the aqua haired girl fingered herself, desperately wishing she was in her friend's place right now. But she knew her turn would come soon enough… after all, she'd come to learn her mount had an impressive amount of stamina, and wouldn't be surprised if he had enough cum saved up to fill both girls to the brim. 

It was so sudden when the horse came for the second time that day, letting out a loud whinny as it buried itself balls deep into the princess, filling her womb with hot spurts of seed, giving her belly the full roundness Eirika had been hoping for. 

Once Eirika pulled away from the kiss, she kept Tana's chin between her fingers, looking at the ecstasy filled expression of the former virgin. 

"So, Tana… how is it?~" She finally asked, bringing her hand up and licking her fingers free of her own juices. 

"I-Incredible…" The broken princess muttered, eyes rolled back into her head. 

"Good… now trade me spots~"

Tana obeyed, albeit begrudgingly. After weakly crawling forwards a bit once Eirika moved out of the way, the princess of Renais nearly immediately swooped in to take her place. She wasted no time at all impaling herself on that wondrous cock, the void she felt whenever it wasn't inside of her being filled. 

"E-Eirika…" Tana whined, beginning to turn around, before her friend pulled her in closer, burying her face between those plump asscheeks of hers, eliciting a squeak of surprise from the Frelian. 

Holding on to her friends rump for stability, Eirika pressed her face right against her gaping pussy, redirecting the flow of cum from dripping to the ground below into her mouth. Tana moaned out loudly, feeling Eirika's tongue lap up every drop it could possibly find in the cavern of her ravaged pussy. 

It took all the strength Tana had left in her to keep herself on her hands and knees, to not collapse from sheer exhaustion. Especially now that the horse was busy humping away at Eirika, which in turn caused Tana to rock back and forth alongside the duo, feeling the force of each thrust. 

It was hard for Tana to wrap her head around… not only did she deepthroat the beast, but she'd gotten fucked by it as well. And even after being filled to the brim with seed, having a belly so full and round that it would put a 9 month pregnant woman to shame… she couldn't help but feel empty inside. She felt like something was missing now… perhaps this is what had gotten Eirika so hooked on this. The feeling of being stretched so wide and filled with the warm, throbbing mass of a horse's dick… it was completely unlike anything else she could possibly imagine. 

She was certain she would be spending a lot more time with her own mount after this.


	4. Raustens Conversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirika's going to make sure that L'Arachel gets broken in... whether she likes it or not.

Tana had been relatively easy to convince. Thanks to how naive the princess seemed to be, she was willing to accept this new method of 'care' for her horse without really thinking about it much… whether that was because she found out just how much she loved being filled with horse cock, or if it was because it actually made sense to her, and being able to feel pleasure was just a convenient byproduct… who knew? 

But L'Arachel on the other hand… didn't seem to be as easily swayed. Once Eirika had brought the self proclaimed 'holy woman' down to the stables, and began to stroke her horses cock to life, L'Arachel was repulsed, beginning to try and lecture her friend on why such a sinful activity was wrong… but Eirika of course didn't listen. And after a bit of struggling, Eirika was able to get the emerald haired beauty to calm down… or to at least stop struggling. 

"You'll see… don't worry." Eirika cooed out reassuringly, giving her friends cheek a few reassuring strokes before beckoning her horse closer. 

The princess of Rausten was currently on her back, tied to a small bench with makeshift bindings, her own panties stuffed into her mouth to keep her from screaming too loudly or calling for help. 

The look of fear in her eyes as she watched the stallion approach was quite something. She watched as his cock bounced back and forth with each step, eagerly awaiting the girls glistening folds. Eirika brought a hand up to help guide the tip to L'Arachels pussy, leaning over and placing a quick kiss on the head before letting him get to work. 

In an instant, her virginity was stolen away. This single horse had now taken the first times of each princess from Magvel… if he was a more Intelligent creature, would have certainly been proud of this achievement. 

L'Arachel screamed against the wad of cotton in her mouth, her body shaking as it tried to process what was happening. It seemed she wasn't able to take all of his cock in at once just yet, with just barely half of the meat log being lodged inside. It also became apparent that L'Arachel was bleeding a lot more than either Eirika or Tana had their first times… no matter, it was just a part of the process. 

"Look, Lar~" Eirika said in an almost childlike tone, scooching in closer to lean her head on the girls shoulder, while her hand went to caress the bulge that was now protruding from L'Arachels stomach. "Such a cute little bump… let's see if we can get it a bit bigger, hmm?~" 

This was the complete opposite of what L'Arachel wanted to happen. What she wanted was to spit out her panties, get this filthy cock out of her, and speak to the Summoner or Commander right away… but she knew this wasn't going to happen. Despite how much she desperately wanted to think there was some way out of this, she knew it was futile. 

With Eirika giving her horses stomach a pat, urging it to continue, the bump in the princess’s stomach receded, the steed pulling most of the way out… But L’Arachel felt no relief, for she knew what would come next. Her head strained against it’s wooden pillow as she writhed and screamed in pain, the stallion having given a powerful thrust, forcing the rest of it’s meat into what was the tightest hole it had ravaged yet. The bench even shifted forwards a foot from the sheer force of the movement, causing Eirika to lift her head from the girl’s shoulder, their position now shifted slightly. 

“Oh my... “ She said with widened eyes, looking at the massive protrusion coming from L’Arachel’s stomach. This bump was easily twice, if not three times the size of the previous one… it made Eirika a bit jealous. “Gods, not only were you tighter, but also have less space inside?” She continued with somewhat of a pout. “Well, no bother… After all, I’m sure he’s happy~” 

Eirika then leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to her friend’s bulging belly. Moments later, the horse decided to finally get to work, and began happily thrusting away into the young woman’s newly broken in snatch. 

Over and over again, L’Arachel was pounded repeatedly, the bulge in her stomach receding momentarily only to appear once more, with one of Eirika’s hands lovingly caressing the it as it came and went. The aqua-haired princess also took to suckling on L’Arachels breast, latching onto the sensitive nub and gently grinding it between her teeth as she sucked, her other hand massaging the other breast. 

L’Arachel felt sickened by the fact that she was actually enjoying this to some degree… she was getting fucked by an animal, while her best friend not only allowed it, but encouraged it, and even actively participated in this sinful act. She wanted this to end… She would rather die than allow this to continue. Her reputation as a self-proclaimed ‘holy and righteous saint’ would be at risk were word of this to get out… She knew that Eirika’s reputation would surely suffer as well, but it seemed as if the girl was too far gone into her lustful desires to care about such things anymore. The once kind and gentle princess was still there… though now that felt like more of a facade to hide what she’d become. Eirika had even mentioned something to L’Arachel about showing this to Tana some days prior… She could only imagine what the other girl had to endure. 

Eventually, the pain in L’Arachels lower half had subsided. Or at least had been drowned out by the amount of pleasure her body was now deriving from this harsh treatment. Involuntary moans slipped out from her cotton filled mouth, the combined sensations of being stuffed to the literal breaking point with horse cock and her relatively small but perky breasts being toyed with being enough to bring the princess to her first, and most definitely unwanted orgasm. 

Her body strained against her bindings as she trembled, feeling the waves of pleasure spread through her as her eyes rolled back, her body nearly going limp after a few moments, temporarily becoming nothing more than a pretty fleshlight for the stallion. 

Though of course, with her insides tightening and spasming around his cock, it wasn’t much longer before Eirika’s steed let loose a torrent of seed, giving L’Arachel a nice round belly. It never reached the sizes Tana’s or Eirika’s had, due to the girl being a tad bit smaller, but it nearly gave off the impression of her being with child regardless of this. Once the horse took a few steps back, pulling out of the gaping and freshly creampied hole, Eirika almost immediately moved down to get a nice mouthful of cum, getting a few gulps before holding a hefty amount and straddling her friends lap. 

Leaning down and taking L’Arachel’s face into her hands, Eirika connected their lips into heated and passionate kiss, forcing the mouthful of jizz into the emerald haired beauty’s mouth and throat. L’Arachel had no choice but to swallow and accept this ‘gift’, feeling the salty mixture slide down her gullet and into her stomach. As much as she wanted to refuse this swapping of saliva and cum, and to push Eirika off of her… even if she’d not been bound to the bench, she wasn’t sure if she would have the will or the strength to do so. Her orgasm had been powerful… it was nearly too much for the inexperienced princess to handle and process. 

Whether she was giving in to lust, trying to satisfy Eirika’s desires, or perhaps even trying to speed this along so that she could potentially escape quicker… L’Arachel didn’t know. All of these possibilities ran through her mind as she began to return the kiss, mingling her tongue with Eirika’s as she embraced the taste of horse cum, gradually finding it to be more tolerable by the moment. 

Eirika only smiled into the kiss, now running her fingers through those sweaty and messy emerald locks as they made out. She knew that she’d successfully ‘converted’ another one… Perhaps she’d take the time to plan something with both Tana and L’Arachel, or hell, maybe even try and get another girl to fall in love with horse dick. 

But before much else could happen, she felt the heat and pressure of something pressing up against her rear. Momentarily breaking contact with L’Arachel, leaving the princess below her in a moaning, spittle covered mess, she looked over her shoulder, only to be met with the horse now standing directly over them once more… this time with the tip of his cock poking at Eirika’s enticing backdoor. 

The princess chuckled, and reached back, taking a cheek in each hand as she spread them apart, giving her ass a small wag. 

“Go ahead… do it~” She mewled, giving him permission… This was just more proof of how far gone she was, allowing a horse to fuck her in the ass.

She didn’t even mind how much it hurt when he pushed every inch inside of her. She simply held on to her friend, and allowed herself to be used like the cum dumpster she now was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how to feel about my most viewed work being about some of my favorite FE girls getting fucked by horses... Oh well, if this is what the people want, then this is what the people will get.
> 
> But here we are, it's finally over. Sorry if this chapter is a tad underwhelming, but I suppose I am a tad tired of this story. This is definitely going to be the last chapter, but it won't be my last foray into horse sex, don't worry. I'll still be taking suggestions for other future works, so go ahead and sound your depraved and disgusting ideas down below, nothing is off limits here.


	5. For Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lute decides to "observe" how the human body is even capable of taking something as massive as a horse cock, though Eirika has another idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. So I actually got this out much, much faster than I anticipated... Not that it was terribly hard to do so, given the short length, but I hope you'll forgive that. I do think this is likely going to be the absolute final chapter for this story, as I can't really come up with much else I'd want to do with it. But I do hope this is an enjoyable read nonetheless!

“It’s a science experiment. Nothing more, nothing less.” She repeated, sitting firmly with a notebook in hand, attempting to scribble down notes.

That’s what Lute kept telling herself, at least. She desperately tried convincing not just the others, but herself that this was a scientific endeavor, that such lewd acts held no interest to her. But Eirika saw the way Lute’s eyes seemed to fix upon the stallions cock as it rammed into L’Arachel, the way she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs every now and again… the signs were obvious. 

“Lute…” Eirika began while scooting her way down the bench, moving closer to the mage. “Come on, there’s no need to lie.” 

“I told you,” Lute started in an annoyed tone, her face growing a darker shade of red with each word. “I do not wish to partake. I’m here to observe and learn.” 

“Learn what?” 

To this, Lute didn’t have an exact answer. She simply gripped at the cover of her notebook a little harder as she tried to ignore Eirika’s repeated questions. She was curious as to how the body was even able to handle such a massive thing like a horses cock, and what made it so ‘pleasurable and addicting’ as Tana had put it when Lute first discovered the Frelian princess performing the act. 

But try as she might to deny any accusation of wanting to partake in the debauchery, the more she watched L’Arachel get ravaged by the beast, it was becoming increasingly hard to deny the growing want between her legs, along with the wetness that accompanied it. She knew Eirika was catching on, the princess was clearly no fool when it came to recognizing the signs of arousal. After a minute or two more, Lute completely gave up on attempting to take notes, her notebook eventually slipping from her grasp down to the stable floor below. 

“Lute…” Eirika whispered, now sat right beside the girl, a hand finding its way onto her thigh. “There’s nothing to be scared of. I know you wish to experience it for yourself… right?” 

“N-No… I don-” 

She was cut off as she felt Eirika’s hand snake its way underneath her dress, a finger pressing against her sopping panties. The girl moaned, and even grasped at Eirika’s wrist as if to try and push her away, but found herself lacking both the strength and willpower to do so. Especially as another finger was added, causing her to whimper even more. 

“P-Princess Eirika, stop this at onc- GAH!!”

Eirika had actually slipped the pair of fingers inside of Lute now, the princess leaning in close to kiss Lute on the neck, making her way up to her ear. 

“Try it, Lute… just to sate your curiosity.” She whispered while pumping her fingers in and out, her digits becoming slick with Lute’s essence. “I swear to not tell anyone… I’ll make sure he’s gentle with you~” 

Everything in her head screamed at her to leave, to put a stop to this at once. She knew she shouldn't’ that this was wrong and disgusting. But as the moans of the Raustenian princess continued to fill the stables, Lute couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like in her stead, to be the one getting relentlessly pounded. 

After another minute of coaxing, it seemed Eirika broke her. 

“F-Fine...“ She huffed, biting her lip to try and keep her moans contained. “I’ll do it.”

Minutes later, after L’Arachel was left a writhing mess of sweat and cum, Lute stripped herself down and took the princess’s place. Disrobing in a horse’s stall felt completely wrong, but not nearly as much as the act that was to follow it.

“Make sure you spread yourself nice and wide… you want to give him plenty of room.” Eirika instructed, squatting down beside Lute while she stroked her horses cock back to life. 

“Yeah yeah…” She responded while getting into position on all fours, her slim body fully on display for Eirika to see. “If I tell you to get him off me though, you’ll do it, right?”

“Of course, I’ll stop him immediately.” 

With that worry out of the way, Lute would take a deep breath, spreading her legs apart and looking back at the growing shaft. It was even bigger up close, and it seemed to just grow more and more as Eirika stroked it, each little twitch filling Lute with a strange mix of dread and excitement. 

“Here we go…” 

Eirika began to guide the cock towards Lute, urging her horse forward a bit more. Once the flared tip pressed against Lute’s wanting lips, she let out a squeal, this simple touch alone causing her to squirm slightly. But once the horse had a general idea of where to go, it didn’t waste any time in thrusting forward. It missed Lute’s entrance, instead slipping directly between her legs. For a brief moment, Lute glanced down to look the tip starting back at her, only to watch as it retracted to then be plunged directly into her waiting pussy. 

A shriek of pain echoed against the stone walls. The amount of pressure she felt on her insides as the thick column of meat was forced inside was unbelievable. She could hardly comprehend that her inner walls were even capable of stretching out this far. This of course resulted in immense pain, though. She’d been a virgin, and had only ever fingered herself once or twice. But she barely had a moment to become accustomed to the massive length inside of her before the horse began to rock its hips back and forth, only causing Lute more pain in the process. 

“E-Eirika!! Stop him!” She cried out, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. “Get him out of me!!”

Despite agreeing to do this upon Lute’s request… Eirika simply sat back and watched, a grin on her face. 

“No need, Lute… it’ll stop hurting sometime. Just hold out a bit longer~” 

Lute didn’t even have the time to be angry about this, she could barely even process what was happening. The pain of having something several times larger than what she would comfortably be able to take being rapidly forced inside of her was almost too much for the girl to handle. She felt like passing out, her head was spinning, she was shaking and struggling to stay on her knees more and more with each thrust, her cries of pain having dulled to the occasional groan.

She wanted nothing more than for this to stop. She didn’t know how much longer she could last. It felt like she was being torn in half with how full she was. With her head hanging down looking towards her stomach, she could even see the bulge each time the horse rocked forward. What terrified her even more was the thought of someone discovering her, of looking upon her with disgust and contempt, just as she’d done with Tana when she found her the previous day. 

Her strength was faltering, and Eirika took notice. Lute tried to stay on her hands and knees, but it was clear to the princess that she would collapse soon. In an attempt to help keep her up, Eirika carefully slid her way underneath Lute, laying directly beneath her. As if giving in right on cue, Lute fell upon the princess, her head resting against Eirika’s chest, drool spilling out from her mouth as she attempted to speak. 

“Shh… just relax, Lute.” She cooed, wrapping her arms around the mage, keeping her steady as her mount continued fucking her. “Just relax and enjoy it~” 

This continued on for several more minutes, and as if by magic, a pleasurable tingling sensation began to well up within the girl. The pain gradually began to fade, replaced by this buzz-like feeling inside of her. Eirika even saw the change in Lutes eyes as this happened, the princess smirking to herself, knowing that it was only a matter of time before she broke. 

“How does it feel?” She’d ask, combing her fingers through Lute’s disheveled, purple hair.

“G-Good…” She was able to finally mutter, an almost dopey smile on her face.

‘Another one down~’ Eirika thought to herself. She hadn’t intended on inducting Lute into their little… whatever it was, but she found herself more than happy to have yet another person to share this with. To have turned another one of her comrades into a moaning mess, just like the cum-drenched princess laying several feet away. 

Lute closed her eyes now, trying to focus on this new feeling building within her. Oh how wrong she’d been to doubt Eirika and the others before… in fact, she now regretted not joining Tana the moment she saw her impaled on her steeds cock. She had a feeling that she’d be spending much more time in the stables alongside these princesses… and that she should request a mount of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the poll for what story everyone would like for me to write next: https://www.strawpoll.me/18811879
> 
> And here's an email for you to send any possible request/inquiries if you want to remain anonymous: gigiloquasimodo@gmail.com


End file.
